


俗套愛情故事

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	俗套愛情故事

***總裁X大學生**

*年齡差

00.

易烊千玺跟王俊凯初见面那会儿，刚上大学，正迷恋着摇滚的颓靡风格，披头散发拎着把吉他甩头嘶吼多酷啊。

后来易烊千玺也开始留长了发，恰好及肩，但零碎且频繁扫过脸颊的细发十分恼人，易烊千玺索性扎了个小丸子在脑后，额前几绺刘海和随意绑起的辫子、搭上他俊秀的眉眼，让他看起来一分摇滚味都没有，反倒常被说像气质恬静的名门闺秀，当然这些话在他开口且动手之后大多不敢再提，但耐不住总有第一次见面的人、也防不了别人背后议论。

好几个用来形容漂亮的词汇通通往他身上套，易烊千玺听着是有些烦了，但王俊凯又用那双水汪汪的桃花眼、露出小虎牙，乐呵呵撩他发尾说，「易易，你头发真好看。」

「你好烦，再吵我打你。」易烊千玺撇着嘴扭开头，说着还不忘亮出拳头晃晃，但心里开出的几朵儿花却挤开了他想把头发剪短的念头。

谁让王俊凯总是会在这时候用那肉嘟嘟的手，包住他的拳头，没脸没皮的笑着说：「这是谁的小手手啊，不要的话送我了。」

送啊，何止是手，易烊千玺莫名其妙连自己的心都送出去了。

01.

易烊千玺和王俊凯交往两年了，从交往后他就没把头发剪短过，夏天嫌热嫌麻烦便全扎起来梳在脑后，冬天还能兼当保暖脖子的工具。

主要还是王俊凯说过喜欢，他曾无数次抚摸着易烊千玺柔软的发尾，真诚热烈的称赞；也曾无数次揪着易烊千玺的发丝，难耐地仰头挺动；抑或是温存片刻相拥而眠时，撩开易烊千玺覆在额前被汗水打湿的刘海，轻柔地吻他。

易烊千玺每回照着镜子，都能想起跟王俊凯相处的点滴。

「易易。」王俊凯从后面贴了上来，双手环着他的腰，脸埋在他颈窝处蹭了蹭，声音里带点刚睡醒的沉闷，「早啊。」

易烊千玺转过身将自己埋进王俊凯怀里，亲了亲他冒出胡渣的下颚，「早。」

王俊凯手指卷过他的发尾，含着唇珠回吻了一番，才捧着易烊千玺的脸颊，桃花眼弯弯，「宝贝今天也好好看。」

易烊千玺耳尖红红，却一把推开王俊凯的脸，「你没刷牙！」

02.

易烊千玺也曾动过把头发剪掉的念头，在他洗完澡不想吹头发，被王俊凯揪着碎念的时候。

「怎么又不吹头发？」

易烊千玺坐在床边，双腿盘起，抱着枕头，发丝还湿漉漉的滴着水，顺着锁骨凹陷的弧度轻晃逗留、又随着重力滴溜着往下爬。

王俊凯抓过毛巾把人的脑袋糊乱揉了一把，水分吸收后才拿起吹风机，手指轻柔地在发间来回拨弄，「要不剪短点？」

「不要，」易烊千玺垂着脑袋方便王俊凯作业，藏在睡衣宽松袖口内的指尖探出，戳戳王俊凯，「你帮我吹就好了嘛。」

他没跟王俊凯说过，他对甩着长发唱摇滚早就没了热情、在酒吧驻唱时长发给他带来不少麻烦，但这头发他却舍不得剪，从他和王俊凯确定关系后，便留着留着，一丝也短不得。

他觉得自己挺浪漫的，关于爱王俊凯这件事，头发多长、他俩的爱情就跑了多远。

03.

王俊凯是在一间夜店里遇上易烊千玺的。

那时刚接管家里企业，忙得不可开交，应酬不少，得空想放松又被兄弟们撺掇着去夜场玩玩，说是最近有个漂亮的小妖精出没，跳起舞来艳压全场、眉目清冷肢体妖娆，却非常难泡，想从美人那讨个好全都无功而返。

王俊凯当马耳东风，谁知到了现场，看见在舞池中央随音乐扭动身体、撅臀顶胯、甩头扭肩的那抹艳红身影，宽大衣领敞开、衣䙓随着节奏翻飞，纤瘦的腰肢和背脊起伏若隐若现，王俊凯的目光完全被攫住了，在他分明的锁骨、凹陷的颈窝、俏皮的鼻尖、妩媚的眼尾处处流连。

王俊凯终究是没贸然上前打扰，只是向人打听了那位清俊少年的身份，得知易烊千玺刚成年、是C大的新生。

王俊凯增加了去夜店的频率，每次就点杯酒，盯着易烊千玺瞧，对上那双浅色眸子的次数多了，王俊凯从刚开始的发愣、到后来也会挑眉举杯，反倒是易烊千玺轻飘飘移开视线，像无意扫过他。

04.

俗套的英雄救美。

高岭之花人人想摘，几番被拒不免有些恼羞成怒，大多数人有色心没色胆，摸摸鼻子黯然退场，但有少部分人却心生不满，撞着酒意将人包围、嘴上轻薄手脚也不干净。

易烊千玺还是那副淡漠的眉眼，轻蹙着眉头像是看了什么肮脏东西，闪躲过酒气冲天满脸猥琐的男人，当细瘦的手腕被粗鲁抓扯而过，王俊凯到底是坐不住了。

「没看人家不愿意吗？」王俊凯掰过那人肩膀使劲一掐，让钳制住易烊千玺的手松落，被拂了脸面的男人当然不肯罢休，周遭同伙直接就跟王俊凯动了手。

以一敌三，英雄骨气足却力未逮，谅是总裁也非万能，每天浸淫在工作应酬的人身上肌肉只是健身房的假象，不过被酒气上头的醉汉拳打脚踢倒也不忘要护着易烊千玺。

怀里的人似乎轻叹了口气，一脚把醉汉踢得东倒西歪，艳红灵活的身子闪过对方笨重的拳头，轻巧地把三人放倒。

夜店保安姗姗来迟，将闹事的人驱逐出场，易烊千玺才甩甩手掌，看向嘴角肿起渗血的王俊凯，抿着嘴笑出梨涡，勾得王俊凯本来清醒的意识瞬间有点颠倒。

「你没事吧？」

这是易烊千玺第一次对他说话，声音酥麻冷冽，在他听来却冒着朵朵气泡，又甜又糯。

这几拳挨得值得。

05.

王俊凯本以为捕捉小野猫要花的时间还要更长一些。

易烊千玺在夜色和街灯下用那双漂亮的、含着水波的凤眼，盯着王俊凯，镶着唇珠的粉红唇瓣轻启，「都送我到家门口了，王先生不上来坐坐吗？」

王俊凯视线驻足在随着对方说话时忽现忽隐的粉红舌尖，喉结滚动，听见自己暗哑着嗓子说，「好。」

一切发生的那么顺理成章。

门锁落下，易烊千玺双手环上王俊凯的脖子，抬头吻了上去。

王俊凯细品贴上来的软嫩唇瓣，迫不及待搂住那把藏在鲜红衬衣下的细腰，掌心从翻出一角的衣摆往内摸索，直接触碰到温热滑嫩的肌肤，少年人精瘦的腰肢覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，纹理结实、线条分明，手顺着后腰的起伏往下摸上圆翘的臀部，梦寐以求的弹嫩手感，王俊凯动作有些粗鲁地掐着臀肉往自己的方向压，火热的裆部顺势往前顶。

「嗯……」

甜软的轻咛冲击着王俊凯的理智，搓揉对方臀部的手劲更大了，嘴角的破皮擦伤被易烊千玺又舔又啃的刺痛都转移不了他的注意，双手捧起易烊千玺圆润的小屁股，把人放在鞋柜上，身体挤进他腿间，趁隙去解碍事的裤头拉链。

易烊千玺也在解王俊凯衬衫钮扣，手却有些哆嗦，半天只解开三颗，王俊凯的手都直接探进底裤摸到他屁股了。

「等等、」易烊千玺稍稍后退，两人纠缠的唇舌得以缓颊，盯着王俊凯染着情欲的桃花眼，感觉整个人都要被吸进一潭深水，易烊千玺双腿攀住王俊凯腰间，身体软绵绵倚上，「……去床上。」

王俊凯双手撑在两侧，细细凝视身下的人。

黑色贴身的牛仔裤被退下，两条白皙匀称的腿弯起，白里透红的脚趾紧张地揪着底下床单，红艳艳的丝质衬衫领口宽大，躺平后更是滑落一边，露出消瘦的肩膀和棱角分明的锁骨，细嫩粉白，看起来脆弱极了。

艳红的衬衫在昏暗灯光下折射光线，把易烊千玺那张漂亮的脸蛋衬托得禁欲万分，像迷途的仙子坠下凡尘、沦于欲望。

王俊凯也不剥去仙子的红袍，恶趣味地只脱光他下身，将自己送进他体内时惹得衣衫上的白鹤随着易烊千玺弓起的腰肢翩然飞起，易烊千玺殷红的眼尾含着晶莹水光，喘着气呜咽轻啜，活像只求饶的小猫崽。

王俊凯倾身向前将吻落在他轻皱起的眉间，亲舔他红肿的唇瓣，封缄住易烊千玺随着他抽动频率而憋不住的哼叫。

06.

易烊千玺本以为露水相逢，没想到隔天醒来，王俊凯正襟危坐跟他说，「易易，我们交往吧。」

「……为什么啊？」

先不说这奇怪称谓，易烊千玺承认他是看中王俊凯肤白貌美肩宽胯窄腿长，没想到衣服一扒验了货还器大活好，可是谁会跟一夜情的对象交往啊？

虽然王俊凯盯了他大半个月也不作为，直到昨天被揍得鼻青脸肿，腰背上都还有着瘀青，傻得不行，弯弯桃眸和尖尖虎牙是让人有点心动。

「我们都……了。」

易烊千玺噗哧一笑，「难道做了就要交往吗？」

王俊凯皱起眉心，易烊千玺昨晚的反应他都看在眼里，青涩生嫩，整个人颤抖着还要强装镇定，不像是寻欢作乐的。

王俊凯斟酌着用词，把心中差点脱口而出的各种盘问吞下，「我不是想跟你一夜情。」

「你还想有两三夜啊？」易烊千玺笑着，梨涡浅浅，「那叫炮友，不需要交往。」

王俊凯看着眼前的小朋友，故作轻松的模样实在让人头疼，索性拉过易烊千玺的手，「那我追你吧，你同意了我们再交往。」

易烊千玺愣愣的看着他俩握在一起的手，见王俊凯认真的架势，耳尖莫名泛红，嘟囔着了句，「随便你。」

07.

王俊凯真的不时来学校找他，接他去吃晚餐，周末约他去看电影，甚至还搞到了一票难求的演唱会VIP席。

他以为王俊凯吃饱太闲、三分钟热度，是成年人对炮友的等价交易，但每次午夜王俊凯只是把他完整的送回原处，两人没再做过。

易烊千玺心有困惑，某次跟同学唱完K，整个人晕乎乎的，脑子也越发任性起来，打电话让人来接，嘴里含糊嚷嚷，「我喝醉了，你快来。」

也不说他人在哪，王俊凯急得连续播了好几通电话，易烊千玺被手机震得烦了才接，说他在路灯旁、在招牌下、对面的粉红荧幕墙真漂亮。

等见到王俊凯眼底下的青色、西装上的皱褶，他终于意识到王俊凯平时应该很忙的。

隔天同学八卦兮兮跑来问他跟K氏集团总裁怎么认识，他才知道这个大他八岁的男人有自己的公司，搞得还挺有本事的。最让他内心窃喜的是，大总裁撇下公务随叫随到，自己好像很重要。

08.

易烊千玺还是去夜店跳舞。

但王俊凯跟以往不同了，不是安静坐在旁边看着，而是沉着脸色直接把人拎走，几番被阻挠，整个场子都知道往昔的高岭之花有主了。

易烊千玺玩得也不尽兴，跳舞时被包围注视的虚荣感满足了他被追捧的乐趣，王俊凯却处处妨碍他，分明以前他也是那些贪婪视线里的其中一个，易烊千玺索性换了家继续，反正到哪儿不是跳呢。

王俊凯前几次找不到人，急得要命，后来直接在学校门口堵着，抢眼的白色奔驰停在路边，西装革履的长腿帅哥往那一站，路过的学生看了好几回，以为是哪来的富二代要追校花。

然而富二代却揪住了趿着鞋跟懒懒散散甩着背包插着口袋出来某院系草，严正申明让他别再去夜店玩。

「你凭什么管我，我就要玩。」

王俊凯把还嚷嚷着你可以限制我的自由但不能束缚我的灵魂的小朋友塞进车里，「我担心你，而且你这么好看，我不想让别人看你。」

这种霸道又自我中心还带点中二的发言，不知道哪里戳到易烊千玺了。

或许是那双眼睛里的深情溺人、也可能是怀抱太炽热，又或者是王俊凯忙里偷闲的事事具到烦得他无力抵抗，易烊千玺说：好吧，那我跳给你一个人看。

09.

易烊千玺大二时搬出宿舍，也不回家里，跑去跟王俊凯住。

他还是跳舞，在王俊凯给他报名的舞社里跳、也在家里跳，有时候迎合王俊凯在床上跳一跳。

但被人养着的感觉不太好，吃穿用度全是王俊凯付钱，不像交往更像包养，更何况王俊凯还大他那么多岁呢！不用别人说，他自己都觉得像是找了个sugar daddy啊。

把这想法跟王俊凯说了之后，当天晚上的活动从跳舞变成了叫爸爸。

过几天易烊千玺还是跟王俊凯表明，以前认识的酒吧老板想请他去跳舞，王俊凯眉头一皱，把小朋友按在怀里对着小屁股抽了两下，不准。

易烊千玺扑腾几下，换个姿势坐上王俊凯大腿，奶声奶气，「那我唱歌可以了吧？我要自己赚零用钱。」

王俊凯想了想，同意了。

前一个月易烊千玺有工作时王俊凯都会去看，酒吧环境比杂乱无章的夜店好多了，格调还行，消费层次也高了点，站在台上唱歌的小朋友跟跳舞时艳丽的氛围完全不同，若说跳舞时是朵让人想摘采的娇嫩玫瑰，唱歌时的易烊千玺更像是生在雪国的冷梅，敢看不敢近身。

少了跟人肢体接触的机会，王俊凯才终于放心，不时刻盯人了。

10.

易烊千玺站在镜子前，随便从厨房拿了把剪刀，握着及肩长发，红着眼眶 牙一咬全剪了。

这长发守着的小秘密他不要了，反正从头到尾都是他强加在这两年上的仪式感。

他看见新闻了。

在学校食堂，女同学七嘴八舌讨论，甚至有人来找他求证，「你认识的那个K氏总裁要结婚啦？」

看清那怼到自己面前的新闻页面，易烊千玺手中的水杯掉了都不自知，本以为王俊凯最近公司忙，回家的次数少，是因为陪他吃饭睡觉的时间都被加班占用了。

社经地位上的差距让易烊千玺没有多想，谁让他的对象是身价上亿日理万机的总裁？

谁知道呢，人家不只是忙应酬，还忙着跟美女约会。政商名流也算半只脚踩在娱乐圈里，王俊凯被爆出陪同某漂亮女星购买钻戒的花边新闻轻易成为搏版面的谈资。

易烊千玺觉得自己被骗了。

他就是王俊凯一时兴起养在家的小猫咪，入手时万般宠爱，养腻了就放在家里，回来见了伸手逗弄、挠挠下巴撸撸肚皮当作养过，转身就在外头置办结婚行头。

「我不清楚。」易烊千玺嘴角僵硬扯起，强迫声带运作，吐出的声音难听得令自己作呕。

11.

王俊凯找到易烊千玺的时候，是在那间他许久没有踏足的酒吧。

幽暗诡谲的光线照亮台上的人，那曾被他无数次抚摸过的及肩长发消失无踪，一眼望去有些陌生。

头发剪得很短，有点凌乱的贴在脑门上，却更加凸显出五官，净白的肤色、饱满的额骨、如划清秀的眉眼、高挺的鼻梁翘起的小鼻尖，每一处都是王俊凯日夜描绘的轮廓。

「男人在旁边祷告

杂志上女人在笑

他的水洒在地上

还在努力地维持

礼貌的样子……」

但他神情空荡虚漫，凝视某处又像在神游太空，喉间的低哑声线夹着慵懒气泡，低声吟唱。

「亲爱的亲爱的

这是通往一无所知的未来

可怜的可爱的

没人会在意这场晕眩……」

王俊凯确信易烊千玺看见他了，隔着摇晃的酒杯，隔着蹒跚的人影，他的小朋友皱起眉心，那颗点缀在上的小痣隐没其中，甜软的眉眼凌厉起来，泛红染着水光的眼尾却让人心疼。

他像是在宣泄心中不满、释放内心焰火，又像是在倾诉委屈、表述悲哀：

「爱人们还在沉睡

像什么都没发生

说时迟那时快啊

醒来后即将面对

可笑的伤悲……」

宽松的牛仔外衣下套着贴身的黑背心，白嫩的锁骨暴露在朦胧光影中，随着易烊千玺轻轻晃荡，袖口外骨节分明的十指紧握话筒，王俊凯想起那几个易烊千玺局促不安的夜晚。

「伟大的失败者

请在你写下再见之前

给我些时间吧

让我有足够的时间告别——」

易烊千玺瞳眸闪烁着晶莹，随着暗下的灯沿着颊边滑落，在那张干净漂亮的脸上溽湿一道水痕，王俊凯再傻也看懂他的决绝。

12.

王俊凯拦住打算从后门开溜的易烊千玺，小朋友眼眶通红，倔强地抿着嘴不愿看他。

王俊凯伸手想搂人，屡次被甩开，索性也顾不上温柔，硬是把挣扎踢踹他的小孩摁在怀中，「你怎么不听解释就跑啊。」

易烊千玺推搡着他宽阔的胸膛，熟悉的体温和气味让他心脏酸疼，埋在王俊凯肩头的脸蛋却不争气，贪婪的眷恋西装面料下的温度，压着的声音又闷又哑，「放开我！」

「易易，」王俊凯收紧搂在易烊千玺腰背上的手，牛仔布料上还残留着空调的凉气，空洞的外套被环抱着，压出空气后手感扎实又瘦小，王俊凯使了点劲想把小朋友捂暖，「你怎么不相信我呢？你什么话都不跟我说，是不是嫌我老听不懂啊。」

小东西心思多，王俊凯都看在眼里，每每想去探究，易烊千玺就又把自己包得好好的，说是艺术的灵魂凡人不懂，但那双清澈透亮的眼睛摆明了又在说，快点来挖掘我吧，多靠近我一些、多了解我一点，这里有琥珀色的世界想要跟你分享。

易烊千玺推拒的手掌抓紧王俊凯胸前的衣襟，金贵的西装外套扯出折痕，小朋友忿忿地抬头，眼尾染红、目眶含水、睫毛湿润，光洁额头下的眉毛竖起，看起来像只没断奶的小豹子逞凶斗狠，直盯着王俊凯，「我不许你跟别人结婚。」

他也曾幻想过那些偶像剧情节，王俊凯跟美女挑选钻戒，其实是跟友人参谋买来跟自己求婚。但这太不切实际，也太自欺欺人，更何况他也上网搜寻过其他报导，两人挑完戒指可是一起踏进王家大门的。

王俊凯看着他咬牙气鼓鼓的脸颊，忍不住就想逗人，「你不许我就不结啊？那我多没面子。」

没想到小朋友鼻子一酸，眼泪差点夺眶而出，鼻尖都红红的，抿着的嘴唇颤抖，「你……」

「诶诶诶别哭，我开玩笑的宝宝，」王俊凯连忙搂着人，捧起他的脸颊，在他额头上亲了口，「我没要跟别人结婚，王凯莉是我姐，非要我给她买东西才肯帮我，谁知道那些狗仔自己脑补乱七八糟的，业务能力不行，连我们是姐弟都不知道。」

易烊千玺拍开王俊凯的手，气恼地把眼泪鼻涕全抹在他衣服上，「谁哭了！」

「我哭了我哭了，」王俊凯抱紧还想逃跑的小朋友，揉了揉他凌乱的、参差不齐的短发，「怎么把头发剪了？」

「不好看？你嫌弃我？」易烊千玺面颊烧红，蓄发剪发的理由跟意义都太过矫情，对着当事人更是羞于启齿，他和王俊凯的感情不需要这种幼稚的纪念，剪都剪了，就当是和天真的自己道别，没人知晓的仪式烂在心里，不用跟王俊凯报备。

「不是，好看，特别好看，但我以为你不喜欢我了。」

可王俊凯比他想像中的还要了解他，易烊千玺瞪大眼看向他，耳尖泛红，「我我我、我喜欢你这么久了，不继续喜欢不是很吃亏！」易烊千玺龇牙咧嘴，揪着王俊凯的手臂拧，「而且我还没得到王家的祖产呢！」

王俊凯按着小朋友毛茸茸的脑袋，含住他粉嫩的唇瓣，间或低语：「何止祖产，我整个人都是你的。」

13.

易烊千玺曾经觉得王俊凯那辆奔驰休旅又大又酷，未曾想过宽敞舒适的后座有天也能派上用场。

没羞没臊的老人家说是开车带他领略夜色多美星空多璀璨，结果把车开到郊外，深夜时分又是校区附近，杳无人烟。

「你、你老是欺负小孩儿。」易烊千玺双颊扑红，凤眼含春，牛仔外套滑落到臂弯，里头的黑色背心被卷起，露出大片白皙的胸膛和精瘦腹肌，牛仔裤更是被退下，连同底裤堪堪垂挂在右脚踝。

王俊凯让他面对着自己坐在腿上，亲吻易烊千玺尖瘦的下颚，一手揉捏着触感良好的奶白臀肉，另一只手指沾着润滑液，摸索着在股间戳弄。

「嗯、」易烊千玺揪住王俊凯肩膀，反射性想躲开欺负人的手指，却只是把自己的身体往王俊凯怀里送去，王俊凯顺势舔咬上眼前的颈窝、锁骨，玫瑰金的项链闪烁着外头街灯的清冷，照映着肌肤更显奶白，虎牙在上头肆虐，吸吮啃咬，易烊千玺前闪后躲都不是，只能轻声哼咛，小幅度颤动。

封闭空间内在后穴进出的手指掺和着润滑液，咕啾水声很是明显，易烊千玺脸颊脖子都羞得红彤彤的，将脸埋在王俊凯颈边有些不知所措。

王俊凯揉着他软嫩的窄臀，抽出在里头扩张的手指，贴在易烊千玺耳边低语，「宝宝，我要进去了。」

易烊千玺闻言下意识收紧环抱王俊凯的手，脚趾紧张得弯曲，王俊凯那处硬热的前端顶开柔软的褶皱，一点一点挤了进来。

易烊千玺憋着气、缩着腹肌，浑身紧绷，直到粗大的性器停止了往内挺进的动作，臀部坐到底，易烊千玺才呼出气，可怜兮兮地瘪嘴，双眼跟初生小鹿一样湿润，盯着王俊凯，委屈死了，「好大……」

绵软的抱怨掺杂着奶乎乎的娇气，王俊凯捧着他的臀，没忍住往上又顶了两下，惹得易烊千玺惊喘出声，气恼地掐着王俊凯，「你慢点儿啊！」

「宝宝里面又湿又热，我忍不住。」王俊凯凑到易烊千玺红透的耳边，用低哑饱含情欲的声音说着荤话，小朋友皱眉闭眼不想理他，甚至扭着腰想下来，王俊凯当然不可能放他走，双手扣着几乎能一掌盈握的腰肢，摁下的同时顶胯，粗长的肉刃直接捅进深处，被温热的软肉吸附绞紧，微微退出时还能感受到入口收缩着挽留。

「太、太深了！」易烊千玺慌张地拉扯着王俊凯背后的衬衣，却阻止不了不断挺进的凶器，粗热的硬物频频捣动，每一下都顶至深处，酸麻夹带着疼痛感一并袭来，易烊千玺说不清是爽还是不爽，下腹部有着混乱又难以言喻的酸胀感。

「啊……不、不要，换个姿势……我受不了、呜……」

王俊凯习惯了易烊千玺做爱时总是这样娇气，红着眼圈喊这疼那酸不要、太快太慢太深太浅全胡乱嚷嚷，对于小朋友的要求也不是每回必应，「那你自己动好不好？不然我怕车子给震坏了。」

易烊千玺眨眨充满水气的双眼，被王俊凯忽然停下的动作搞得脑袋发懵，见到他坏兮兮勾起嘴角的笑，鼓着脸颊瞋他，「王俊凯……」

王俊凯只是亲亲他的额头、鼻尖、眼尾，又咬咬唇珠，双手在他屁股胸前摸摸揉揉，还伸出指尖抠弄乳首，撩拨着易烊千玺敏感的身体，「快点啊宝宝。」

易烊千玺见王俊凯无动于衷，双膝跪在椅垫上，抬高臀部，来回几次却戳不到让人舒爽的点，又急又气，腿还酸，干脆一屁股坐下，凶巴巴地瞪王俊凯，「不做了。」

王俊凯看易烊千玺扭着小屁股没劳动几下就喊累，还拿那双漂亮殷红的眼瞪他，那里头水波流转，凶都凶不起来，只觉看见只刚足月的小奶猫张嘴喵喵讨食。

王俊凯口头安抚了几句，捞过易烊千玺的腰耸动着胯往上顶，小奶猫被忽然加快频率的抽插顶得憋不住声，脸埋在王俊凯肩头呜呜呻吟，随着戳弄力度加重、喘息哼叫的声音更支离破碎，回荡在王俊凯耳边就像是猫儿撒娇，又轻又软，挠得人发硬。

易烊千玺有些晕眩，穴肉被粗硬的性器捅开，硕大的顶端每插入一次便擦过前列腺，酸胀的热流累积到一定的份量就要憋不住，易烊千玺抿着嘴嗯嗯叫着，喉间似是啜泣又似呻吟，紧抱着王俊凯的脖子，弓着腰夹紧大腿，脚趾抓抠着皮椅，在激烈的肏弄下达到高潮，精液喷洒到王俊凯白色的衬衫上，黏糊糊的。

王俊凯对衬衫报销视若无睹，借着易烊千玺高潮后软热紧缩的后穴猛烈抽插，双手掐得纤细腰胯都泛白，易烊千玺浑身绵软任由他摆弄，嘴里随他操干而耐不住哼咛，几番挺胯，王俊凯喘着粗气也射了出来。

易烊千玺下颚靠在王俊凯肩头，懒洋洋的蹭了蹭，感觉射精后稍微软下的性器从后头滑了出来，湿润润的，「……你是不是射里面了？」

「乖，回去帮你清干净。」王俊凯没正面回答，怕小朋友又要气成小河豚，揉揉他的短发，光洁的脑门渗着薄汗，整张脸粉嫩透红，稚气未脱却媚态勾人，王俊凯心脏再次沦陷为易烊千玺的俘虏，每次跳动都是为了他。

14.

过两天王俊凯亲自送易烊千玺到校，新造型果然引起轩然大波，熟识点的全抓着易烊千玺问，怎么舍得把他的宝贝长发剪短了。

易烊千玺挑眉露出酷盖应有的表情，冷冷痞痞的说：「因为老子有更宝贝的东西。」

除了头发，更熟点的人还有别的疑问，「接你的白色大奔今天怎么变成黑色大G了？」

易烊千玺依旧保持短发酷盖的态度表示：关你屁事。

实则耳尖早已发红，他总不能说因为白色大奔后座椅垫遭受污染送洗中吧！

15.

易烊千玺坐在送洗回来的白色奔驰副驾，一会儿揪头发、一会儿搅手指，坐立难安。

等红灯的间隙王俊凯捏住他小动作频繁的手，「小朋友紧张了？」

「你你你看我头发是不是该留长点再去比较好。」易烊千玺苦恼地看着自己短短的、跟狗啃似的头发，恨不得车子能倒退、时间能倒流。

「嗯？不需要啊，我们易易怎么样都好看。」

易烊千玺戳戳脸颊，总觉得自己这发型看起来很不乖巧，不知道会不会给他的印象扣分。

王俊凯的手掐住易烊千玺的下巴，嘟起的颊肉白嫩嫩奶乎乎的，整张脸露出来清秀干净，多讨喜，「放心，我妈肯定喜欢你。」

出发前易烊千玺总算知道之前王俊凯要王凯莉帮忙的事是什么了，姐弟俩联合密谋着要带媳妇见婆婆，他能不紧张吗？

王俊凯牵着他的手站在家门口，看着紧张到嘴唇发白四肢僵硬的小朋友，有点儿心疼，「哎，笑一个吧宝贝。」

易烊千玺瞅着他，一双琥珀眸惊慌又湿润，闻言机械式的牵起嘴角，两颗小梨涡悄悄绽放，王俊凯搂过他的腰低头吻了吻梨涡凹陷处，「笑起来多好看。」

「王俊凯，我我我我紧张。」

「那我们回去了，不勉强，好不好？」王俊凯看他这副模样，心底不舍，总归不想强迫他。

易烊千玺与他温柔的眉眼对视，桃花眼里满是宠溺，看着看着又想起他们第一次交谈，王俊凯那会儿脸上还挂彩，身上不晓得挨了几拳，却只顾着将他护在身后；他还想起他俩第一次去看演唱会，大忙人抽出整个晚上陪他在震耳欲聋的场馆，在人流中牵着他的手，在旁边录着不感兴趣的表演节目。

他甚至想起他们第一次做爱，热烈缠绵却温柔至极，处处顾虑着他的感受。

易烊千玺想他有什么好怕的呢，大不了挨一顿打，王俊凯肯定也是陪着他的。

「不回去。」易烊千玺握紧王俊凯的手，眼神笃定，「我们进去吧。」

**亲爱的亲爱的**

**欢迎进入一无所知的未来**

Fin.


End file.
